The present invention relates generally to hydrophilic, soft contact lenses and more particularly to the care and maintenance thereof by cleaning and sterilization.
It is known that soft contact lenses must be cleaned and sterilized daily.
To date, after removal by the wearer hydrophilic, soft contact lenses are first cleaned and then sterilized. Commonly such soft contact lenses are cleaned with an appropriate solution, rubbing both sides and rinsing with a physiological serum or other similar solution. These steps are carried out by hand which requires the user's undivided attention, with nevertheless the attendant risk of damaging the lenses by scratching, breaking or tearing particularly since there is a tendency to prescribe thinner and more fragile contact lenses. Further, risks of contamination must be minimized which means perfectly clean hands and nails before each disinfecting operation.
This procedure is therefore tedious for the user who must carry it out day after day and relatively expensive owing to the cost of the special cleaning and rinsing solutions.
After cleaning the lenses they must be "cold" sterilized with chemical solutions at ambient temperature or "hot" sterilized in a special sterilization unit.